What Are We Going To Do!
by ak girl
Summary: Tenchi drops a bomb, what are the girls going to do now? You decide on how long its going to be. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

What Are We Going To Do!

"Hey…hey guys!" Tenchi Misake tried to get the rooms attention.

The cyan haired demon Ryoko was currently yelling at the Jurian princess Ayeka. Again over an argument about Tenchi. Ayeka slapped Ryoko, Ryoko punched Ayeka back. Soon they were rolling on the floor and out the deck doors. Resident genius Washu was yelling at Galactic Police officer, Mihoshe, who was crying, a large red bump on her head. Mihoshe had somehow got into Washu's lab again and touched something to blow up part of the house. GP officer (and Mihoshe's partner) Kione, Jurian princess Sasami (Ayeka's younger, cuter sister with Ryo-oki on her head) and Yosho (brother of Ayeka and grandfather to Tenchi, former Jurian prince and fiancé of Ayeka) were surveying the damage, shaking their heads. Tenchi's father was at work, thank kami!

During this chaotic moment, Tenchi had decided he needed everybody's attention.

"HEY! Hey guys" poor, poor deluded Tenchi, vainly thinking he could get their attention.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" a strong deep voice called out, "Tenchi has an announcement to make!"

This made everybody pause and look up. Ayeka and Ryoko came in from outside, still semi-pulling on each other's hair, Washu stopped yelling at Mihoshe, Mihoshe stopped crying. All eyes were on the two by the door.

A heavily muscled, good looking guy was leaning one arm on Tenchi's shoulder, who was now sheepish from the sudden attention.

"Thanks," he muttered to the still unnamed guy.

"Tenchi dear what's this all about?" asked Ryoko in a sweet voice, floating over to wrap her arms around his neck. Tenchi and Ayeka turned red.

Pulling her arms off of him and scowling slightly Tenchi complained, "Ryoko, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Ryoko pouted.

"Yeah, you evil demon. You leave Lord Tenchi alone!" screeched Ayeka, fuming and stomping over to them.

"Girls! Please I'm trying to say something," interrupted Tenchi, preventing a fight from breaking out between the two. The unnamed guy looked amused, still leaning on Tenchi's shoulder.

"Ladies, if you all would be so kind to sit down. I believe that Tenchi has something very important to say," said Yosho.

Washu was studying Tenchi and his friend very intently.

Mihoshe, Kione and Sasami all took a seat. Glaring at each other Ayeka sat primly down on the edge of a sofa while Ryoko lay down on her usual rafter, looking bored.

With the scene finally calm, thoughts were able to process in their heads.

_If Tenchi hurts my little girl, there will be hell to pay!_

_Oh, this is when Lord Tenchi confesses his love for me and sends Ryoko out of the house and we get married and move to Juri with Yosho!_

_KAMI Mihoshe is a stupid klutz! I need a vacation! I need a new partner._

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

_Tenchi is so hot when he's anxious!_

_Meow! Carrots! Meow!_

_Tenchi looks so serious, wonder what this is about!_

_I need to get some more sake._

_I wonder if Jodi confessed on the Young and the Stupid._

_It's about time he came clean, now there should be some peace around here._

Taking a deep breath, a very sweaty Tenchi looked out at the group, "Guys I'd like to introduce you to someone," he gestured to the guy next to him, "This is Jason."

"Hello Jason!" said most of the room as one.

"Hello everybody! Tenchi told me all about you guys!" gushed a very bright cheery voice.

"Okay, can we get back to work?" asked a suspicious Washu.

Scratching the back of his head Tenchi smiled and added, "Well, that's not all. Jason is my boyfriend!"

Stunned silence.

888888888888888888

Heehee, I always thought Tenchi was a little gay. So :jumps up and down: what do you think? Should I leave it there?

Let's play a game! Can you match the thought to the person? If you get it right, you get a Sesshomaru shaped cookie! YUM!

Please Review!

Love,

AK girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this doesn't disappoint you guys!

THANK YOU! To all those who reviewed, WeRyounG and coldfiredragon, and read my first chapter! You guys rock more than words can express!

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

….

….

What?

…

Tenchi's WHAT?

…

Boyfriend?

….

"Oh Tenchi that's so cool!" Sasami squealed and jumped up, "I'm so happy you found someone!" she gushed and went to hug them.

Mihoshe was drooling a little, a confused look o her face. "But Tenchi, you're a guy…I….I….I don't understand!" Kione shook her head, then dragged her out of the room.

"WHAT! TENCHI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" roared Ryoko, flying up to them, then pacing back to her original place, then to the door…

"Lord Tenchi, what is going on here, I'm not sure I understand He is your…boyfriend?" she said calmly, eye twitching…"What about me? Was it my fault! Lord Tenchi Don't Leave Me!" wailed Ayeka, falling off of the sofa and onto her knees, wringing her hands.

Washu and Yosho both wore a resigned, stunned 'I knew it but didn't want to accept it' look on their faces. Washu was also slightly angry, her heart going out to her very upset pacing daughter. She narrowed her green eyes on Tenchi.

"My dear Little Washu, I'd like to see this lab of yours," said Yosho, standing up and taking her arm, forcefully. They left Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko to themselves.

Tenchi, seeing the 'adults' abandon him, sighed and sat down on a chair. This was not going to be pretty.

"What is the matter with them!" asked Jason, eyeing the wailing Ayeka and the muttering, pacing Ryoko, who was know throwing random energy balls, destroying walls, trees, sofas, book cases, anything really.

"Girls, girls calm down!" yelled Tenchi, half heartedly.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Tenchi! How," yelled Ryoko zooming up to him, "can you tell us to calm down!"

"It shouldn't bother you like this!" he said desperately, wild eyed.

"Lord Tenchi, I'm not sure what you were doing all this time," murmured Ayeka, who was now laying on the floor, weak and wasted after wailing, "Did you just like stringing me along? Am I not enough? Because I'm a princess, is that it? WHY?"

"Girls please! I don't know what you're talking about. Just sit down, please. I'll explain it to you."

"Tenchi…" started Ryoko.

"Tenchi…" whispered Ayeka.

"Tenchi, why are they like this?" asked Jason laying his hand on Tenchi's leg.

"WHY!" shouted both girls.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" yelled Tenchi. They all shut up. "I'm trying to tell you! Please just listen!"

They looked at him, stunned by his outburst.

"Oh! You're telling them how we hooked up!" smiled Jason.

"Indeed, Lord Tenchi I would like to know how this happened,"

"Ryoko?" asked Tenchi looking up at the demon still pacing, know this was going to hurt her the most. Hoping she would understand.

"Tenchi," she whispered, looking so sad, "This is my fault isn't it? I scared you away," she was on the verge of tears.

"No Ryoko, it's not your fault. Or yours Ayeka. It's nobody's fault. Please just let me explain!"

Ryoko floated down and sat next to Ayeka. She folded her hands on her lap and looked intently at Tenchi. Ayeka followed suit. Jason took a seat next to Ayeka. All of them looked to Tenchi.

Tenchi took a deep breath.

"Well, after the disaster with Sakuya…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter two is now finished! I really, really hope it didn't disappoint you. Thanks for reading! You guys rock! XD

Love,

AK Girl.

PS: Constructive criticism is appreciated. I know this isn't the best writing and I would love ideas and tips on how to improve. Thanks


End file.
